


Awkward

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Week 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Michael can’t understand why Adam insists on dragging him to all kinds of social events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Sometimes Michael can’t understand why Adam insists on dragging him to all kinds of social events. Even at its best it’s slightly awkward.

Adam has always been the social one. He’s at ease with playing with kids, chatting with neighbor’s ladies in the grocery store or hanging out with friends like right now. But Michael is, as Adam once kindly put it, ‘cranky old hermit’. Practically all the people he knows are either from work or some way related to him. So when Adam is busy entertaining people around him, it’s Michael’s job to sit somewhere near him and smile when anyone looks at his direction.

He doesn’t mind. Really, it’s okay. Adam always keeps his hand on Michael’s and time to time squeezes it, sometimes even accompanied with a little smiled into his direction. And it’s nice to see him smile and laugh and excited. There’s much worse ways of spending one’s time.

But it still makes him wonder, what’s there for Adam in it. Wouldn’t it be easier to sometimes go alone, so that he wouldn’t have to constantly make sure Michael was still with him and try to include him into conversations?

When they are leaving, he asks about it.

“Someone needs to try to lure you out of your hole,” Adam says when he wriggles into his jacket. “Otherwise I might someday find you all mummified on the floor.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“It does. And it’s a good way to show you off a little. You’re cute as hell when you’re all shy.”

That earns a small laugh. “You’re drunk.”

“Of course I am. It was a birthday party, I’m allowed to.” Adam presses closer and fumbles both Michael’s pockets. “And I even got this amazing designated driver who let’s me pay by other means.” He grins and manages to fish out the keys and heads towards the general direction of their car.


End file.
